


as the sun goes down

by bloomingbora



Series: Short SakuIno Stories [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Yamanaka Ino, F/F, Historical Fantasy, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, Royal Guard Yamanaka Ino, Royalty, lesbians with swords, princess sakura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbora/pseuds/bloomingbora
Summary: With the city being invaded by the neighbour kingdom's troops, Sakura refuses to let her guard stay in the castle and die.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Short SakuIno Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094153
Kudos: 20





	as the sun goes down

Ino gripped her sword as she watched the crown princess of her kingdom walk around the room nervously. The weapon in her hand was unusually heavy and Ino could feel the dampness of her own sweat mixed with droplets of blood. Was it her own? Or belonged it to the traitorous servant that wanted to kill them? Ino couldn't care less.

"My princess," she spoke up, addressing the silent girl who stopped her pacing to look out of the windows. Strings of smoke contrasted with the beautiful day outside, Ino knew from the closeness of them that the army moved once again towards the city. 

Sakura stopped and turned towards Ino.

"We should go, take the tunnels and escape," the guard said and Sakura just nodded. Yes, that would be the best, both of them getting out of the palace. 

Sakura took a quick glance at the blonde and then entered her bedroom to fetch a bag she could take with her. She knew the journey would not be pleasant, rather the opposite to be honest. Their only chance was to get out of the city through the tunnels that were tangled under it and then escape the country and flee. Across the sea? Who knows. Sakura just wanted to be away from the bloodshed and death that would soon envelop her kingdom like a dark cloud. Was she a coward for not staying, for not fighting? Sakura didn't know. She shook her head and exited the room to meet with Ino again. The girl had gentle blue eyes and they were comforting Sakura in a special way, telling her everything would be, in the end, okay. And Sakura believed it, because, for long months and years, she loved Ino. They were living together since they were little girls, at that time running around the castle and causing trouble. 

She loved Ino and would belive her with her own life.

But Ino didn't know about her feelings, because Sakura was supposed to marry a nobleman to bring more wealth and prosperity for her country. Her future marriage was about the kingdom, not about her feelings for a girl she wanted to spend eternity with. It was cruel, but Sakura understood because it was her role as a princess to understand, to give up everything.

The halls were empty, a stark contrast to the hurrying maids and loud voices that always were heard from various places. As they walked, their steps were the only sounds echoing in the emptiness. Sakura was nervous, taking every chance to turn her head back to check on potential attackers. 

However, when they reached the king's chambers and Sakura opened the heavy doors to slip in and enter the tunnels, Ino didn't follow her. The blonde looked determined to stay and Sakura suddenly felt powerless. 

"Yamanaka?" she asked quietly, using the family not many people in the castle knew, the worst possible situations flashing through her mind.

The guard just smiled gently and shook her head. "I can't go. I need to stay here to guard the entrance. If they found you, they would kill you. And that's something I can't let happen."

"But-" Sakura tried to argue, but Ino just shushed her.

"I can't."

"But you must follow me!" Sakura cried out. "We still have enough time to run away together, both of us. The army is still on the outskirts and they won't reach the castle until the late evening." 

Ino's face was grim, her usually bright eyes full of worry and sadness. 

"It is my duty to protect you and this is the only way how to do it," she explained but something in her voice made it sound not that sure as wanted it to. Sakura was too stubborn to leave her guardian alone, waiting for death.

"And I refuse! As the princess of this country, I command you to enter the tunnels with me!" she was on the verge of tears and her hands shook slightly, but she stood in her place. Then her voice broke. "You must come with me."

"Why, Sakura?" And only silence followed the question until the princess finally decided to speak.

"Because I love you."

Ino stared at her, speechless. Her hand was dirty, but when she reached out and softly touched Sakura's face, the princess did not mind at all. Because the way the touch felt was almost magical at that moment, sending euphoria through her whole body. The touch she yearned for, waiting long years for it to finally be real instead of just a dream.

"Oh, Sakura," the blonde breathed out a heavy sigh. "I don't know what to tell you, my dear. My feelings for you are beyond the feelings that are appropriate for a princess and her guard, but they are too confused, I am too unsure."

Sakura nodded. "And that's okay. But please, I am begging you, come with me into the tunnels. I can't imagine the future without you by my side. I can wait for you to make up your mind, to decipher the strange emotions you bear in your heart. And even if you don't love me the way I do, we can still stay close, like we are now and cross the sea together."

"I-" Ino hesitated, but just for a small moment before she took Sakura's soft wrist into her calloused hands and kissed the milky skin. "Yes, we can go together, but we must hurry. Do you still remember the way?"

Sakura's lips formed a smile. "Yes, of course."

"Then let's go."

It took them long hours to reach the east entrance of the tunnels and when Sakura finally saw the light of the setting sun after the endless kilometres of walking, she grinned, because there was nothing stopping them from running away.

As the sun went down they stepped together towards their new beginnings. 


End file.
